A typical sandwich is formed having a filling disposed between two pieces of bread. A hamburger is one common sandwich, with a ground beef patty, vegetables and condiments disposed between an upper and lower bun. Sometimes the bread is hinged, such as is used with a hotdog or sausage. The common failing of these types of sandwiches is that they can be difficult to eat tidily when on the go—the sandwich filling can leak out of the bread while being eaten. As such an improved bun is needed for containing sandwich filling. The disclosure provided herein describes an improved pan for baking a bun suitable for use in making a variety of sandwiches (including, but not limited to, hotdogs, sausages, hamburgers, sub sandwiches, loose meat sandwiches, among many others).